


Baths and Blues

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Intimacy, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Hey Kitten," Lance called.Keith whipped around with a scowl, "I told you not to call me that.""But it suits you so well!" Lance said, "You're so soft and affectionate and then you unexpectedly become vicious."Keith just stood in the centre of the room, glaring before he sighed.Lance has not had much luck with relationships, they tend to end with him and a broken heart. He worries, worries that one day soon Keith will also get fed up with him.





	1. Insecurities

Lance lent back, closing his eyes and letting his body melt into the water. He'd always loved baths, ever since he was a kid. Back then it was the feeling of being submerged in water, splashing and playing around. Now, it helped ease the tension in his muscles and the whirling thoughts in his mind. His arms were rested over the edge of the bath, the sweet smelling water making his head a little fuzzy. Lucky that Altean baths were like normal baths from Earth and not upside down like the pool. Allura had let him have some of her bath items, he'd had a lot of fun playing around with them. His favourite was a purple bottle that produced large sweet smelling bubbles. He'd been in there a while though, so most of the bubbles had dissolved turning the water lilac. With a light sigh, he slid forward and pulled the plug before climbing out. Drying and dressing quickly, Lance stepped out and started his nightly rounds. The night cycle of the castle had just started, but that didn't mean the other paladins had realised, well more specifically two of the other paladins. First, he headed for the training deck. As predicted, Keith was still there. Ever since Shiro had returned and even more so when they started dating, Keith had reduced his time training so it was more reasonable and less you're going to kill yourself from exhaustion. Sometimes he lost track of time or, as had been happening recently, he had trouble sleeping. Lance watched as Keith sliced through the last gladiator, panting harshly.  
"Hey Kitten," Lance called.  
Keith whipped around with a scowl, "I told you not to call me that."  
"But it suits you so well!" Lance said, "You're so soft and affectionate and then you unexpectedly become vicious."  
Keith just stood in the centre of the room, glaring before he sighed.  
"Why are you here Lance?" he asked, deactivating his bayard and crossing his arms.  
"Castle has just gone into night cycle, bed time!" Lance said with a grin.  
Keith sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Alright, I'll just shower," he said, heading towards Lance.  
"I'm going to go check on Pidge," Lance smiled.  
Keith nodded, scratching behind his neck and the two went their separate ways.

"Hey Pigeon," Lance said, dropping onto the floor beside her.  
"Hi Lance," Pidge said.  
"How's it going?" Lance asked, stretching out his legs.  
"As well as it can be," Pidge said.  
"You almost done?" Lance asked, cocking his head to one side.  
"Not really, there's a lot to do," Pidge said, "So much data, so many inventions, so little time."  
"Yeah?" Lance said, "There's about to be even less, night has fallen on the castle."  
"Five more minutes," Pidge said.  
Lance snorted, "No way, last time that happened we ended up staying up half the night."  
Pidge frowned, her fingers hovering over the computer keys.  
"Go on, tell me I'm wrong," Lance said.  
"I...Damn it Lance!" Pidge grumbled, crossing her arms.  
"That's a bit harsh," Lance said, "bed?"  
"Yeah, yeah alright," Pidge said, standing up and stretching.  
Lance stood up, "Great, wanna lift?"  
"You're going to mock my height again aren't you?" Pidge said with a suspicious frown.  
"Me? Never! How dare you! Just because your tiny little legs are so slow as..."  
"That's it!" Pidge shouted, "I'll show you slow!"  
Lance turned and sprinted out of the room, Pidge hot on his heels. He lead her down the corridors towards the sleeping quarters, only pulling a head once they got close.  
"Why do you have such long legs!?" Pidge growled.  
"Why do you have such short ones?" Lance laughed.  
Turning the next corner, Lance slammed full-pelt into Keith sending him sprawling to the floor with Lance on top of him.  
"What the? Lance!?" Keith yelled, accidentally elbowing Lance in the ribs.  
Pidge started laughing from down the corridor, "Smooth Lance, smooth."  
Lance groaned, rolling off Keith onto the floor.  
"Ow, sorry," Lance moaned.  
"You need to start looking where you're going," Keith grumbled, sitting up.  
"Yeah, well," Lance shrugged, clambering to his feet.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed guys," Pidge chuckled, "Night."  
"Night," Lance said, holding out a hand to help Keith up.  
"You should be more careful," Keith snapped slightly, rubbing his ribs, "That hurt."  
"Ah, sorry," Lance said, looking away.  
"I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight," Keith said.  
"What?" Lance asked, looking back at him.  
"I'm having trouble sleeping and you're a bit of a restless sleeper," Keith said, looking away.  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek, "Goodnight then."  
"Night," Keith said, walking to his room.  
Lance stood there for a minute, watching the door that had closed behind Keith. A sinking feeling stirred in Lance's gut but he pushed it away, no this was different.

Apparently spending the night had helped Keith, he was slightly brighter and more alert the next morning. Lance ignored the twisting sensation in his gut this realisation caused, pushing it away. It meant nothing. That morning they were doing group training, an exercise they used to struggle with but now came almost second nature to them. The difficulty was steadily getting higher the more they beat, to see how long they could last. They were doing relatively well, covering each other's backs with practiced ease. That was until Lance messed up. He spotted an incoming attack and blocked it, not realising another was coming at him from a different angle. Twisting to block that one, he tripped and hit the ground hard. This gave the opportunity for him to get hit, falling through the floor Lance laid there for a minute, staring at the ceiling. Hunk came tumbling through a second later.  
"I did try to get to you buddy but was a bit too slow," he said with a sheepish smile.  
"Nah it was my own fault," Lance shrugged, "Gotta keep two eyes open!"  
"Well Allura did say this was a keep going until you fail exercise," Hunk said.  
"Well we certainly did that," Lance laughed.  
Pidge tumbled through, almost landing on top of Lance.  
"I swear, it came out of nowhere," she said.  
"Oh, I can believe that," Lance chuckled, "Come on, let's go watch."  
The three of them made their way to the viewing deck, where Allura was monitoring their training.  
"Those two really are incredible aren't they?" Allura said, smiling.  
"The amount of time they spend on the training deck? I'd hope so," Lance said, watching as Keith and Shiro cut down gladiator after gladiator.  
"Well you did beat your previous record," Allura said with a bright smile, "Well done."  
"Nice," Pidge grinned.  
Lance watched as Shiro and Keith worked in perfect tandem, moving around each other fluidly. He couldn't help but stare as Keith moved, he was stunning. Every movement was perfectly executed, the pull of muscle under skin a sight to behold. Not for the first time, Lance wondered how the hell he got so lucky.  
"Oi! Lance!" Pidge shouted, "Ogle your boyfriend later and appreciate the fact we beat our record."  
"We did? Nice!" Lance said, shooting her a smile he knew didn't reach his eyes.  
Eventually the level got so high that even Keith and Shiro couldn't cope with it, Keith was sent through the floor first, Shiro following soon after. As they joined them up on the observationg deck, Allura pecked Shiro on the cheek.  
"Very impressive you two," she said with a grin.  
"Thank you Allura," Shiro said, a bright smile on his face.  
"Quickly grab some lunch and we'll do some fight drills," she said.  
"Yes Princess," they all parroted back.

Keith ignored Lance all through lunch, not that Lance made much of an effort to initiate contact. This made Lance realise something, he was almost always the one to initiate contact. Frowning into his bowl of food goo, Lance shook his head. It didn't mean anything, he was thinking too much into it. The flight drills that afternoon went ok, Blue seemed to sense that Lance was feeling a bit off though.  
"Lance you're lagging behind," Shiro said.  
"Yeah, sorry," Lance replied, "I lost focus for a second."  
"Well don't," was Keith's reply, Lance felt irritation flair up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry we can't all be perfect," Lance grumbled, "Occasionally my mind wanders."  
Too often for his liking, but he wasn't going to tell them that.  
"Anything we should be concerned about?" Shiro asked, because of course Shiro would ask.  
"No," lie, "nothing at all," really big lie, Lance took several deep breaths.  
He felt Blue's disapproving grumble in the back of his mind.  
"Don't worry girl," he said softly, "I'll work through it after, just get us through this."  
Blue almost seemed to sigh, clearly not believing him.  
"Alright," Shiro said, reminding Lance he was supposed to be having a conversation with him, "Just remember we're here for you."  
"Don't worry, I know," Lance said, gripping the controls tighter.

The bed seemed even emptier that night, which was really strange. It was a single bed, really not designed for two people. It was a restless night, but Lance could push his uncomfortable feelings aside to get a few hours of sleep so he wasn't completely dead on his feet the next morning. Food goo in hand, he slid down in a seat at the table.  
"Lance," Keith called softly, "Are you alright?"  
Lance snapped his attention to Keith's face, blinking tiredly.  
"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night no big deal," Lance waved his hand idly.  
Keith's face morphed into a frown, reaching over hesitantly to grasp Lance's hand. Lance smiled softly, squeezing his hand. There was really nothing to worry about, he was overreacting.

Normally, when they liberate a planet and have a party thrown in their honour, Lance normally had the time of his life. He was tired though, and slightly grumpy. He put on a smile though and chatted to anyone who talked to him, but kept to himself mostly. He decided to go find Keith, he normally hovered awkwardly around the edge looking grumpy and uncomfortable. He was wrong. Keith was standing off to the side, as predicted, but he wasn't alone. One of the locals was chatting to him, Keith was smiling. An actual full blown smile, and did he just laugh? Lance stared at him for a second, the local was standing awfully close. No, there was nothing to worry about, the sinking feeling in his gut was not founded in anything. It didn't matter that the local was muscular, and tall and they seemed to be talking about a knife he was holding, or that that was definitely a flirtatious tone of voice. Lance turned and walked away, we wasn't up to this, he wanted to go to bed. He found Allura and Shiro talking to the king and queen, Lance forced a smile onto his face as he approached them.  
"Evening you majesties, Princess," he said.  
"Ah, evening blue paladin," the queen said, a smile on her face, "Are you enjoying the celebration?"  
"Yes, of course," Lance smiled, "Everyone is so wonderful and friendly."  
"We are glad," the king said.  
"Lance, are you alright?" Allura asked softly.  
"I'm just tired," Lance replied.  
"Ah well, if it is alright with their majesties, I'm sure people would understand if you returned to the castle," Allura said, smiling gently.  
"Oh yes of course," the queen smiled in understanding, "We don't mind."  
Quickly thanking them both, Lance made his way out of the party spotting Hunk on the way out and gesturing he was going to bed.

Lance couldn't sleep, he tried every position but just couldn't get comfortable. With a sigh, he got up pulling on his dressing gown. Maybe a visit to Kaltenecker would make him feel better.  
"Hey girl," he called out softly, she blinked up at him slowly, mooing in greeting.  
Sliding down into a seated position, he reached over and scratched her lightly on the forehead. She closed her eyes, nibbling on his sleeve. It was oddly relaxing, Lance couldn't help but feel himself start to nod off.  
He was awoken, quite rudely, a short time later by someone calling his name and roughly shaking his shoulder.  
"Lance! Lance!" Keith's face came into focus as Lance blinked awake.  
"Huh? Keith?" Lance slurred, blinking drowsily.  
A look of pure relief crossed Keith's face, before it was replaced by anger.  
"What the hell Lance!" he yelled, "You just left and then you weren't in your room, or the observation deck! We couldn't find you anywhere! I was really worried!"  
Keith's face morphed from anger to worry in a second, Lance wondered why until he felt something drip onto his hand.  
"Lance?" Keith said, a hint of panic in his voice, "Lance, what's wrong?"  
For a second Lance thought maybe he could salvage this, stop crying and get his thoughts back in order. Until Keith rested his hand gently on his cheek, then it all went to hell. Lance was not a pretty crier, he knew this, it was all snot and red eyes. Keith seemed to have gone into full panic mode, hands flapping in the air speaking rapidly and stuttering. Seen as though he clearly had no idea what the hell he was doing, Lance threw himself forward and buried his face in the front of Keith's shirt. This seemed to give Keith a hint, who rested his hands on Lance's back, rubbing up and down. Lance sobbed for a little while, trying to get his breathing under control. When his sobs had shifted to soft hiccups, Lance pulled back, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve.  
"'m sorry to have worried you," he said thickly.  
Keith's face morphed into one of disbelief, "You're apologising for worrying me after you just cried your eyes out!"  
Lance hiccupped, "Sorry for getting your shirt wet."  
Keith stared at him, then sighed.  
"Come on, bed," he said, standing up and reaching out a hand.  
"What?" Lance murmured.  
"We're going to bed," Keith said, pulling Lance to his feet and pulling him along.  
"Wait..." Lance called weakly, but Keith paid him no attention dragging him along until they reached his room.  
Keith shoved him inside, stripping of his jeans and after a second his damp shirt. Shoving Lance down onto the bed, Keith crawled in after and gathered Lance in his arms.  
"Keith?" Lance said, voice muffled by Keith's chest.  
"Go to sleep Lance, we'll talk in the morning," Keith said softly, running his fingers lightly through Lance's hair.  
Lance curled up more tightly to him, not that there was much room between them to begin with. With the presence of another person by his side, Lance drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Waking up the next morning was hard. Lance's eyes were gritty and grungy from crying, and his skin felt awful. With a grumble, he tried to wriggle his way out of Keith's grip but Keith was having none of it.  
"Where are you going?" he grumbled, tightening his grip around Lance.  
"Bathroom," Lance replied, "I need a shower I feel gross."  
Pressing his lips to Lance's forehead, Keith loosened his grip to let Lance go. Sliding out of Keith's arms, Lance made his way out of the room and into the shower. Once he was feeling less disgusting, Lance tied a towel around his waist and made his way back out. He registered Keith on the bed, but ignored him grabbing some clothes before heading back to the bathroom to get dressed. When he left again, Keith had dressed too, sat on the bed and watching him with dark careful eyes.  
"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked.  
Lance turned to him, before sighing, "I'd rather not."  
"Lance," Keith sighed, crossing his arms.  
His shoulders dropped, and he made his way over to sit by Keith.  
"Are you happy with me?" Lance asked, frowning down at his hands.  
"What?" Keith said, "I wouldn't stick around if I wasn't."  
Lance looked away, frown deepening.  
"Lance?" Keith said, "What's this about?"  
Lance sighed, "I'm worried that one day you'll realise you're too good for me."  
"Wait, what?" Keith snapped, "What on earth are you talking about!?"  
"My first girlfriend broke up with me because I was too clingy, what she had once found endearing was now annoying. My second girlfriend broke up with me for another guy, because she could do better. The amount of times I've been told that I'm a good friend but not datable..." Lance said, his voice getting quieter and quieter, until he whispered, "I know one day you will tire of me too."  
"Lance, don't. Oh Lance," Keith said.  
"I know I annoy you, that I'm not as skilled as you. You're amazing Keith and I'm just...not as good, I'll never be as good as you and no one lets me forget it." Lance sighed, shaking his head.  
"Is that really what you think?" Keith said, "That I'm too good for you? Are you kidding me? I wake up every morning thinking you'll realise I'm no good. Lance, you're so kind and compassionate. You think I'm amazing? I have nothing on you, people are drawn to you and you just care so damn much. You look after us when we're too preoccupied to take care of ourselves, you seem to always be aware of us during fights, always watching our backs. Yes, there are some things you aren't as good at, but trust me, you more than make up for them."  
Grabbing Lance's cheeks, Keith rested their foreheads together.  
"Keith," Lance whispered, his eyes filling with tears again.  
Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. The two of them laid down together, Lance pressing his face into Keith's neck. Their legs tangled together, Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance relaxed in increments, eventually going limp in Keith's arms.  
"Thank you Keith," he whispered.  
His insecurities would not go away that easily, but spending this sort of time with Keith made them easier to bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is softness and smut


	2. A Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend the day together.

They laid like that all morning, Keith got up once to tell everyone they were alright and to grab some breakfast. The two of them just enjoyed each other's presence, sharing soft kisses and gentle nuzzles. They went to afternoon training, after Lance had reassured Keith that he was feeling much better. He was, really truly feeling better, his moods tended to come and go and after a good cry he always felt better. Training was surprisingly fun, they were practicing hand to hand until it just ended in a free for all. Lance ended up sat on top of a laughing Keith's stomach, a bright grin on his face. Yeah, this time really was different.

They curled up together that night, tangled so tightly they didn't know where one ended and the other began. Lance slept incredibly well that night and woke up to soft kisses being pressed all over his face.  
"Morning kitten," Lance murmured with a smile.  
Keith rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Good morning gorges."  
"What's the plan for the day?" Lance asked.  
Keith hummed, tapping his chin, "Maybe indulging my boyfriend? If he fancies it?"  
"I'm sure he would the lucky guy," Lance smiled.  
Keith lent forward, pressing their mouths together in a relaxed kiss.  
"Breakfast?" Lance asked as they separated.  
"Alright," Keith smiled, releasing Lance so they could get up.

After breakfast, Keith followed Lance down to help with Kaltenecker.  
"I can't believe you got a cow," Keith chuckled, scratching her behind the ear.  
"To be fair, I kind of can, sounds like something that would happen to me," Lance said, shaking his head.  
"You know what, I can actually believe that," Keith smiled lightly, "Now what?"  
"Fancy getting your ass kicked on the Mercury Gameflux two?" Lance asked with a grin.  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."  
"We don't have to," Lance shrugged, "If you don't want to."  
"No no, let's go," Keith smiled.

Lance annihilated him, laughing practically the whole time. Keith would have found it embarrassing, was it not for the smile on Lance's face.  
"Guys lunch," Hunk said, appearing at the door as Lance was about beat Keith for around the seventh time.  
"Sweet!" Lance said, "Just let me finish kicking Keith's ass."  
Hunk chuckled, sitting down beside Lance.  
"Isn't that like your dream?" Hunk said.  
"It was, but it god a little sad after the fifth time," Lance shrugged, finishing Keith's character off.  
Keith rolled his eyes, putting the controller down.  
"Can we go to lunch now?"  
"If you admit I'm better than you," Lance said with a smug grin.  
"No way," Keith said, "You don't need to inflate your ego even more."  
Lance laughed, "Me beating you seven times speaks for itself."  
Keith stood up, "Whatever you say."  
"Keith," Lance drawled, drawing out the vowels.  
Keith smiled brightly, "Come on."

After lunch Lance suggested they do some training, Keith protested until Lance pointed out that Keith would get edgy and not be able to sleep if they didn't train. He couldn't really argue with that. They sparred together for a little while, Lance had a surprising amount of fun learning some hand to hand moves. Lance had a large grin on his face, Keith had his signature soft smile. The one that made Lance's heart rate hammer, one that completely distracting. Until Keith slammed him to the ground.  
Lance grinned, "Looks like you've got me pinned, what are you going to do with me now?"  
The atmosphere shifted suddenly, from fun and playful to one charged with sexual tension.  
Keith flushed, biting his lip, "Um."  
"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" Lance purred, sitting up so Keith was forced to slide down into his lap.  
Keith hesitated, before shaking his head.  
"No, but if you shower and meet me in your room, I'll show you," he said, cupping Lance's face.  
Keith laughed as Lance moved as quickly as he could, hauling both of them to their feet before taking off towards the showers.

Lance showered as quickly as he could, yet Keith still beat him to his room. The second the door was closed behind him, Keith was on him. Lips pressed together, Keith practically clawing off his clothes. Lance pulled away so his shirt could be torn off, immediately leaning back in so Keith could nibble at his lips again. Harshly, Keith attacked the button on Lance's jeans, undoing it as he shoved Lance to the bed. Lance bounced, eyes wide as Keith tore his jeans off.  
"Someone's excited," Lance said, sliding back to rest against his pillows.  
"Like you're one to talk," Keith growled, palming Lance's erection as he straddled him.  
Lance hummed in pleasure, "What you gunna do to me?"  
Keith sat up straight, taking a deep breath, "I'm going to ride you."  
Lance sputtered, eyes wide as Keith smirked.  
"Keith!" Lance half shouted, still sputtering.  
Keith smiled, "I said I'd indulge you, so let me take care of you."  
Lance groaned, throwing his head back. Keith slipped his boxers off.  
"You're going to kill me," Lance said, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
"Stay alive for just a bit longer," Keith said, tapping Lance's arm.  
Moving his arm away from his face, Lance sighed as he looked up at Keith. Shifting back, Keith gripped the top of Lance's boxers and pulled them down. Reaching over the edge of the bed, Keith grabbed the lube before shifting back up to sit on Lance's thighs.  
"Watch me," he growled, popping the cap on the lube.  
Lance moaned, resting his hands on Keith's thighs. With a smirk, Keith reached behind himself and his face twisted as he inserted one finger with a groan. Lance sighed, running his hands up and down Keith's thighs.  
"Lance," Keith hummed, adjusting his position and pushing in another finger.  
Lance shifted, reaching forward to grasp Keith's dick and give it a few lazy pumps. Keith let out a heavy breath, throwing his head back as he fucked himself on his fingers.  
"Good Lance, 's good," he moaned.  
Lance grinned, running his hands over as much of Keith's body as he can, avoiding his sides to prevent any tickling.  
"You're stunning," Lance hummed, "So beautiful."  
Keith groaned as he pushed in a third finger, looking down at Lance's face. He jolted forward with a cry as he brushed his prostate.  
"Incredible Keith, just incredible," Lance moaned.  
Keith hissed as he removed his fingers, reaching over to grab a condom and roll it over Lance. Smearing over more lube, Keith raised himself up, locking eyes with Lance.  
"Ready?" he asked, Lance nodded.  
Reaching behind himself, Keith lined up Lance's cock before sinking down onto it. Lance hissed as he was engulfed in the tight heat of Keith's body, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.  
"I thought I said watch me," Keith gritted out, voice strained.  
Lance snapped his eyes open, watching as Keith sank down until he met Lance's pelvis. Both of them groaned, Lance rubbing Keith's thigh again. They both remained still until Keith got used to the feeling of Lance inside him again. Eventually Keith began to rock gently, causing them both to moan. Raising himself up slightly, Keith brought his hips back down. Lance gripped Keith's hips as he began to ride him, finding a smooth rhythm between the two of them. Thighs tense where Lance's hand rested on them, Keith raised himself almost all the way off before plunging back down with a pleasured cry. Lance huffed, snapping his hips up to meet Keith halfway. Keith hissed, pushing himself to go harder, faster. Lance shifted beneath him, causing him to brush Keith's prostate the next time he snapped his hips up.  
"Lance," Keith cried out, "Can't, not enough."  
Lance shifted, planting his feet on the bed and grasping Keith's hips firmly.  
"Hang on," Lance grinned, before using his new leverage to slam up into Keith.  
Keith yelled, arching his back in pleasure. Lance moaned as Keith tightened, calling out his name. Reaching down, Keith gripped his cock, pumping it rapidly.  
"Lance!" Keith called, coming all over his hand and Lance's stomach.  
Lance followed soon after, pushing himself into Keith as deep as he could before slumping back onto the bed. Keith collapsed forward, pressing his face into Lance's neck. Their breaths evened out and Keith shifted off Lance to lay by his side.  
"Keith," Lance said softly, running his fingers through Keith's hair.  
"Yeah?" Keith whispered back.  
"There's one more thing I want to do?" Lance asked, flushing slightly.  
"What?" Keith murmured.

Lance lent back, closing his eyes and letting his body melt into the water. He hummed in satisfaction as a weight rested against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around the torso pressed against his own.  
"Ok, I admit, this is pretty relaxing," Keith said, wriggling slightly to get comfortable, "Although did we have to do the facemasks?"  
"Told you, and yes. It's all part of the experience," Lance sighed, a smile on his face.  
"Hmm, yeah," Keith purred, tilting his head back so it rested on Lance's shoulder.  
Keith's hair was pushed back with a towel headband, preventing it falling into the facemask Lance had forced him to apply. Pressing a kiss to Keith's lips, Lance closed his eyes and let his head flop back.  
"Don't fall asleep," Keith said, "I won't carry you back."  
"Meenie," Lance grumbled, rubbing up and down Keith's arms, "Such a cruel boyfriend."  
Keith laughed softly, catching Lance's hands in his own, "Whatever you say."  
Lance let a satisfied smile to slip onto his face, this was good. So very very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I have officially run out of ideas for this series, I don't really know where this is going now. I may continue I may not, it really depends on if I get any inspiration.
> 
> Anyway here's pure softness and love between these two because they need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is just softness and a little bit of smut...


End file.
